With Asgaard Apologies
by Vinividivinci
Summary: The continuing saga of Jack and Sam's journey to marriage and family.  Follows 'Hostage'.  First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Thor with a baby carriage.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it the moment she woke up in the hospital and found him sound asleep in the chair by her bed. In actual fact, she'd known it the moment she'd seen him when he'd arrived while she was in the Emergency Room. Jack was going to stick to her like a burr on a dog's behind.

She couldn't help but grin as she watched him, his mouth hanging open and a thin trail of spit hanging from the corner. He'd tried really, really hard, up until now, not to be overly protective. After getting caught up in a hostage taking incident and getting herself shot, she knew there was no hope in hell of getting him to back off now.

She laughed silently and shook her head. She might as well just accept it and enjoy the attention. It was just for a few more weeks and she could certainly handle that. She thought for a second – no, not only could she handle it, she was kind of looking forward to it. Although she was a tough soldier, and she'd been through a lot in her life, this last episode had frightened her like nothing ever had. She unconsciously put her hand on her belly – yes, the thought of something happening to the baby had terrified her.

So, she was going to just lie back and enjoy the attention and the mothering from a certain to be overly cautious husband. She doubted very much that she'd be going _anywhere_ without him. Poor man – he was going to get very tired of her.

She looked at him again, and this time her expression softened. He looked tired and she could see the lines around his eyes and on his forehead. She knew this had taken a lot out of him and it would be awhile before he would be able to relax. The thought that he'd lost her _and_ their child, must have just about killed him. She'd have to ask Daniel and Teal'c how he'd fared because he would only joke about it and not tell her.

Thank heavens their friends had been with him. He probably would have gone wild otherwise. She was looking forward to going home and spending time with Teal'c and Daniel and just resting after her ordeal.

The baby had been pretty quiet during the night, but now was moving around like crazy. "You are an O'Neill, aren't you", she said to the bump. "I can tell you and your father are going to keep me busy."

"What are we going to do?" Jack's sleepy sounding voice interrupted her chat with the baby.

"Morning", she smiled at her husband. "I suppose you slept there all night?"

He just grunted, neither agreeing or denying it, and stood up. Bending over he kissed her gently. "How are you this morning?" he asked with a worried frown.

"I'm fine. I had a good sleep and am definitely ready to go home. My side's a little sore, but not too bad. They brought me some Tylenol in the night and that seems to be enough."

"Good", he reached down and kissed her again. "Hopefully they'll be by soon and you can get out of here. I called Daniel and asked him to drive over with some clothes for you and then he can drive us home."

"Sounds wonderful."

Just then the Doctor walked in, accompanied by a nurse. "Good morning Mrs. O'Neill", he smiled. "I hear you had a good night. I'd just like to check you over and if everything looks okay, you can get out of here."

By the time Daniel arrived and she was dressed and ready to go, it was almost noon. She was wheeled out to the entrance of the hospital where Jack helped her into the front seat. He then climbed in back and they headed home.

"You're looking good Sam", Daniel commented as he drove. "After what you went through I thought you'd look -"

"What?"

"I don't know – a lot worse I guess."

"Well, everything's okay, and it's just a crease. I've had much worse on missions."

"Yeah, but you weren't carrying a baby at the time!"

She was silent, thinking back to the terror she'd felt when she thought the baby had been hit. Jack was silent too, probably thinking much the same thing. "The baby is fine", she said after a couple of minutes, more to reassure herself than anything.

"So, I assume you're just going to take it easy now?" he asked, glancing at her and looking in the rear view mirror to see Jack. O'Neill was staring blindly out of the window, not taking part in the conversation at all.

"Well, for a few days anyway. I'm still working -"

"I called Torrington", Jack finally spoke. "Told him what happened and that you needed to be at home. He understood."

For a second she could feel the anger build – what right did he have to call _her_ boss and tell him she wasn't coming back to work? She was about to turn around and lambast Jack, when Daniel caught her eye and gave a quick shake of his head. She closed her mouth, but fumed all the way home.

When they arrived, Sam got out of the car quickly and headed into the house before Jack even had time to make it out of the car. He watched her go, his eyebrow raised in inquiry. He then looked at Daniel with a puzzled look.

"Uh, I think she's upset that you arranged things with her boss without talking to her first", Daniel explained.

"How could I?" Jack asked in frustration. "She was in the hospital after being shot, for God's sake!"

"Well, I think she would have wanted to decide whether or not she was going back to work. You know Sam – she's pretty independent about things like that."

"What? Oh for heaven's sake – that's not what I meant!" He then stormed into the house, this time leaving Daniel with a puzzled frown on his face.

God these two, he thought. Their life certainly isn't ever boring. He followed slowing, hoping that maybe Teal'c was around. He needed someone sane to talk to.

"Sam", Jack called. "SAM". He raced upstairs and found her lying down on their bed, her back turned to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Sam?" he said again. "Please look at me."

After a pause, where he was sure she was deciding whether to listen to him or to tell him to take a flying leap, she slowly turned over. "What?"

"I think you misunderstood me", he answered softly.

"What?" she said again. "How did I misunderstand you?"

"I didn't tell Torrington you weren't going back to work at all. I simply called him and said you were hurt and wouldn't be in for a few days. I told him you'd call as soon as you felt up to it and talk to him directly."

He could see the moment she realized what she'd done. It was not long after that he could see the guilt infuse her face. "Oh Jack – I'm sorry. I just – I'm sorry. I think it must be blood loss. I should have known you wouldn't do that."

"Yes well, I was tempted I admit! I just figured you'd whip my butt if I tried."

"I almost did", she admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Look Sam, as much as I know it's your decision and if you decide to go back I won't say anything – no, I take that back – I'll probably say a lot – but I won't stop you – I really want you to reconsider working any more. With everything that's happened, I just think it would be better if you were to stay close to home and take it easy. It's not that long until the bump arrives and it can't hurt to take it easy"

"Okay", she answered.

"I mean, I know you have important stuff going on, but they managed before without you and they can do it again. For once I'd like us to put ourselves and our family first rather than the Air Force."

"Okay."

"I know it will be hard on you to give it - "

"Jack!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said _okay_. I'll stay home. I don't particularly want to go back right now either. I'd much rather be at home and take it easy and prepare for the little one."

"You would?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes, I would."

"Oh." He looked at her for a moment as if not sure what to say or do. She figured he'd been practicing this all the way home and now had had the wind knocked out of his sails.

She grinned and leaned forward – as much as she was able – and kissed him. "Now close your mouth and go fix me something to eat. I'm starving!"

His face slowly crinkled until he too was grinning. "You got me you know."

"I know – you might as well get used to it!"

When he got to the kitchen both Teal'c and Daniel were there scrounging through the cupboards. "We were going to see if we could make you guys something for lunch", Daniel explained. "Uh – everything okay?"

"Yeah – it's good. Just a simple misunderstanding. We have some soup and I think there's left over chicken. We can make chicken salad sandwiches."

The three men spent the next few minutes preparing lunch. After working together for years, little needed to be said, although at one point Jack burst into laughter.

"What?" Daniel looked up at him. Teal'c did the eyebrow thing.

"Oh, I was just imagining what the three of us must look like. After all we've been through – wars, battles, alien possession, death, ascension, resurrection - here we are making chicken salad sandwiches!"

"I don't know", Daniel said, glancing around, "I think it's kind of nice."

"It is indeed." Teal'c agreed. "Especially knowing that Colonel Carter and your child are both safe."

"Yeah that's – definitely nice", Jack smiled at his friends.

They all ended up in the Master bedroom, sitting on the bed and spending time talking and laughing together. It reminded Jack of many of their team nights although the bedroom was a bit different. Still – it brought a warm feeling of family – something Jack had thought he had lost – but now had found again in these three people. He glanced down at Sam's belly – okay four people.

Daniel and Teal'c stayed a couple of more days but then had to return to Colorado. "We'll come out for the baby Sam", Daniel had said.

"We would not miss it Samantha", added Teal'c. "The child needs his or her family here to welcome it to the world."

"Thank you guys", she said, tears in her eyes. "That'll mean a lot."

Jack hadn't been into the office since she'd been home and she hadn't asked him about it. She figured he must have taken a few days off. After Daniel and Teal'c left, however, she had assumed he'd return to work. She was fine now – the wound was healing well. She felt good, although she tired easily.

"Jack", she finally asked one morning at breakfast. "Aren't you going into work today?"

"No", he answered shortly, looking at the paper.

"Uh, why not?"

"Told Schwartz I had to be at home with you."

"But I'm okay now Jack. I don't mind if you go in."

Another Jack O'Neill 'grunt' – the sound he made when he didn't want to answer – and he turned the page and kept reading.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Put the paper down please and speak to me."

The paper lowered slowly, and a reluctant Jack was looking at her across the table.

"So tell me – when are you planning to go back to work?"

"Uh" he bit his lip.

"Jack!"

"I – don't know", he finally admitted. "I might have told Schwartz that I had to stay with you – for a while."

"How long?"

"Um – till after the baby?"

"Jack! That's over two weeks away, and it could be longer. I'm perfectly fine."

"That's what you said when I went to the SGC and look what happened!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"I'm not saying it was. All I'm saying is that it's easy to say everything is okay and you'll be fine, but you never know what could happen. I don't want you to be alone!"

"I highly doubt I'll be involved in another hostage taking."

"Maybe not, but with our luck you never know. Anyway, it doesn't have to be that – it could be something completely different!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know – like you go into labor suddenly and you're all alone. Or maybe you fall and need help and can't make it to the phone. Hell, I don't know – I'm just not going to leave you by yourself."

Well, she'd known it and so wasn't surprised. Still – she should try. "What about work? Aren't you going to get awfully behind."

"So? What's the worst that could happen – they give my job away? That would be great actually. I'd be more than happy to retire."

"Yes – or the world could come to an end!"

"Well if it does, we won't know about it anyway so it won't matter."

She sighed and shook her head at her husband. "Okay fine! But if you're going to stay at home you're going to have to cater to my every whim, you know."

"I am?"

"Yes of course. I'm a pregnant woman almost ready to give birth. I deserve pampering.

He groaned dramatically, although she could see the humor in his eyes. "Your wish is my command your highness!"

"Yes, and don't you forget it."

So, for the next week Jack watched her like a hawk – but also looked after her as if she was something rare and precious - which of course to him, she was.

She was still feeling great and things were going well. Jack did spend quite a bit of time on the phone dealing with work and a few times people came by with mysterious papers and file folders. Unfortunately, it wasn't a respite for her as he would follow her around while he talked on the phone, refusing to let her out of his sight for more than a few moments at a time.

"What are you going to do when the baby comes Jack", she'd finally asked him one day. "I mean, you do plan to return to work don't you?"

He looked slightly panicked and then shrugged. "I don't know. I – kinda think I'd like to be around more. I – I missed so much of Charlie's early years and I want to spend more time with this one."

She knew how difficult it still was for him to talk about Charlie so all she could do was kiss him. "If you want to be at home, I'm fine with that. I just don't want you to feel you have to, you know. I will be fine and you're working close by. It's not like you're off on missions anymore so you _will_ be here for this child."

"Yeah, it's nice that we're not chasing all over the galaxy now, but can lead simple, normal lives!"

At the moment he finished speaking, a brilliant light appeared and both Jack and Sam disappeared.

"What the hell!" Jack fell back on his butt and managed to grab Sam just in time to pull her on top of him so that her landing was soft. They'd been relaxing on the couch and when they rematerialized it was into a space without furniture.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. He looked at Sam, but other than appearing surprised, she looked fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay – just – where are we?" They both looked around and it only took a second or two before they realized where they were.

"THOR!" Jack shouted. He eased his way out from under Sam, gently helping her sit on the floor. He then pushed himself to his feet. "Here", he bent over and helped Sam stand up – a process that took a while since she was far from flexible.

"THOR!" he shouted again, when she was on her feet. "Where the hell is that ill-mannered little bugger? "THOR!"

There was no sign of anyone, so Jack moved quickly to the panel which opened the door of the room they were in. "Stay here", he instructed.

He began to search the Asgaard ship, shouting every couple of minutes. He was frustrated, and starting to get worried, when he finally reached the control room of the vessel and saw, behind a panel, one of the short gray aliens. Up until today he'd really liked them, but now he was furious and ready to strangle the supreme commander.

"Thor – wait", he stopped when the alien looked up. "You're not Thor!"

"I am not, General O'Neill."

"Well then, who the hell are you and why did you beam us up?"

"My name is Njord and I have been entrusted with bringing you to meet with Supreme Commander Thor about a mission of extreme importance. We will arrive in one of your earth days, so please make yourself comfortable General O'Neill."

"Okay, see here Neeyord – you can bloody well turn the ship around and take us back home. You don't just go and kidnap someone and take them halfway across the galaxy without even asking them. I don't give a damn why Thor wants to see us. Just take us home."

"Commander Thor has only requested to see you General. I do not understand your reference to 'us', unless I am misunderstanding your human language?"

"You're not misunderstanding in the least. You may have only wanted me, but you got Colonel Carter as well – she's back in the other room. Crap!" he suddenly realized. "I have to go get her – she's going to be going crazy."

"Do you mean that she accompanied you to this ship?" the Asgard asked, his eyes blinking slowly.

"She didn't 'accompany' me – you brought her when you beamed me up!" He turned and headed quickly towards the door. "How is it that you didn't know that?"

"I fixed on your vital signs O'Neill – she would only have been transported if she was in close proximity to you."

"Yeah, well if you'd asked -"

"I apologize. I should have asked and then only you would have come."

"No, if you'd asked I would have told you to go to hell! Now, get this ship turned around and head back to earth. I'm going to get my wife and tell her we're going home." With that he left the control room and Njord – who was standing with his little mouth hanging open.

"Jack!" she breathed in relief when he returned. "I was just going to come and find you."

"Sorry. It took me a while to locate anyone."

"Thor?"

"No – a guy by the name of Eyore or something. Thor sent him to bring me to see him – something about an important mission."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea and really couldn't care less. I told the guy to take us back home. Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she seemed a bit pale.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'd like to find a chair to sit down."

"Yeah – well Nord told me to make myself at home – so there must be someplace we can rest."

He led her towards the control room, his arm around her back to support her. She seemed to be a bit short of breath and he was growing increasingly worried. God – now was not the time for something like this to happen. He was really ticked at Thor and the next time he saw him he'd give him a piece of his mind.

They finally arrived and the little Asgaard looked up as they walked in. "My apologies Colonel Carter", he began, "I did not intend to bring you on board. I hope you are well."

"Uh – yeah -"

"She needs to sit down", Jack interrupted abruptly. "Do you have a chair?"

Again with the blink and then, "I apologize again. Yes, a room has been prepared for General O'Neill and you will be able to rest there. I will show you." He moved away from his console and began to lead them back out of the room.

"So how long until we're home?" Jack called to the Asgaard as he moved, surprisingly quickly, through the corridors.

"Here", Njord opened a door and gestured into a room which contained a table and chair and a cot. There was food and drink set out on the table. "I hope this is adequate?"

"Lie down Sam" Jack led her to the cot and helped her down. She breathed a sigh of relief and put her legs up and curled up on her side.

"That's better", she smiled.

Jack turned back to Njord. "You didn't answer my question. When will we get back home?"

"I apologize O'Neill, but my instructions were to bring you to Commander Thor. I will be pleased to return you back to your planet after you have spoken to him."

Jack erupted in fury. "TURN THE DAMN SHIP AROUND OR I'LL WRING YOU NECK!" he shouted. "You moron, my wife is about to have a baby and we need to be close to the hospital. We don't have time to go for a little visit. If you don't turn this thing around I will personally kick you from here to Jupiter."

"I apol -"

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" He forced himself to calm down. "I just want you to take us back home. You can explain to Thor that we have to be on earth for the baby. He can come visit us if he needs something."

"I ap – I am sor – I cannot", he finally admitted. "My orders are to take you to Commander Thor and - "

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he yelled, literally pulling his hair out.

"Jack?" Sam said softly. "It's okay. We'll get there quickly, see Thor, and then head home. I have another week until I'm due and it could be even longer. I'll be fine."

"Sam!"

"Jack, I don't think he's going to take us home so we might as well accept it. We've got food and drink and a place to sleep. Everything's going to be okay."

Jack knew when he was beaten, although he was definitely going to kick some teeny Asgaard butt over this one. "Fine!" He turned to Njord. "Get us to Thor quickly and then you can take us home. We'll stay here – and you – scat! I don't want to see you right now or I might be tempted to – do something I shouldn't."

Njord simply nodded and then turned and fled – although he tried to be dignified about it, Sam could tell he really wanted to get away from the crazy Tauri O'Neill.

"I think you scared him Jack."

"I hope so – the little twit! "Commander Thor _ordered_ me", he said in a high pitched voice. "God, you'd think with the Asgaard as intelligent as they are they wouldn't have produced such an idiot. Maybe he was a mistake – like a reject clone or something."

"Jack", Sam scolded, laughing. "I'm sure he's a bright per – Asgaard and probably very nice. You know as well as I do that sometimes one has to follow uncomfortable orders. He really didn't have a choice."

"_Everybody_ has choices Sam – they just choose not to exercise them!"

For the next few hours they just rested and talked. They shared some of the food provided by Njord – it wasn't bad – but wasn't terribly exciting either. Sam didn't eat much at all and seemed to be increasingly uncomfortable on the little cot. Jack stayed on the chair in order to give her more room.

"You okay?" he asked, after she changed position _again_.

"Yeah – just a back ache."

"You want a rub?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She turned, the task obviously arduous, and faced away from him.

He spent the next 20 minutes giving her a vigorous back rub. She seemed to want him to do it as firmly as he could and he grew a little worried that he'd bruise her. "Are you sure this is helping?"

"Yeah", she murmured. "My back is really aching. Your child is big and I get tired carrying him/her around all day."

He continued to rub until his hands grew too tired. He finally scooted in and spooned up behind her. He gently put his arms around her and put his hand on her tummy.

"Thank you", she murmured. She raised one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it. "I love you."

"It's because of my backrubs, isn't it?"

"Of course", she said in surprise. "You thought otherwise?"

They lay together, not talking, for quite a while. It was only after a few minutes that Jack realized something. "Sam, why is your belly getting hard every few minutes?" He was suddenly starting to worry.

"Hmmm?" she asked, half drowsy. "Just Braxton Hicks", she answered.

"You're sure?"

"What?"

"You're sure they're just Braxton Hicks? I mean – how's the back ache?"

"It still aches, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Sam – are you sure? When", he paused and took a deep breath. "Look, I know that back aches can be a sign of early labor. Tell me if the pain gets worse, okay?"

She was silent and then he saw a small nod. "Sam?"

"Okay", she said softly. "Jack – I – you may be right."

"WHAT!"

"I – these contractions seem a bit different – and they're starting to hurt. I mean, it's not bad, only a teeny bit uncomfortable, but it feels lower somehow than the others."

"God!" He stood up. "I knew it – I just knew it." He moved to the door and opened it. "NJORD! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He then returned to Sam and sat down beside her. She had rolled over and was facing him, a slightly bewildered look on her face. "How are you now?"

"Uh – about the same as 30 seconds ago. Not much has changed."

"Oh – okay, but tell me if you feel anything any different." Just then the door opened and their pilot walked in.

"You wanted to see me General O'Neill?" Poor Njord looked rather panic stricken. Sam had a brief thought, wondering if Asgaards sweat.

"Yeah – it's no longer a choice. You will turn this ship around and get us home as fast as possible. Colonel Carter is in labor" when Njord looked puzzled Jack rolled his eyes. "She's going to have our baby anytime now. We have to be home."

Njord looked back and forth between the two humans, wondering what Commander Thor saw in them. So far they'd seemed to be more trouble than they were worth. "We will arrive in a few hours and you can mention your concerns to the Commander. I am sure he will be willing to let you return home."

"Njord", Sam said softly, "I don't think you understand", she said gently. "I _have_ to make it home. It could be very dangerous for me to have my baby out here. I need expert help and I don't think the Asgaard have much experience helping deliver babies."

"We do not, although Supreme Commander Thor is very knowledgeable about humans. He will be able to assist you, I'm sure."

"Jack!" Sam was really worried he was going to do something to Njord and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in space in an Asgaard vessel with no idea as to where they were or how to get home.

"Sam – we have to get back to earth!"

"I know. Please Njord, take us back."

For the first time, the Asgaard was looking uncertain. She was almost sure he was going to comply but then he seemed to straighten. "I am sorry", he said firmly. "We shall arrive in a few hours." Not saying any more he turned and exited their room."

Sam sat and listened to Jack swear and rant and rave for the next 5 minutes. She didn't stop him because frankly, she felt exactly the same – she just didn't have the energy or the oxygen to be quite so articulate.

"Jack!" she suddenly squeaked in surprise.

"What? What is it?" He rushed to her side and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke!"

"Ah hell!"


	2. The Birds, the Bees, the Baby

_**Warning – a few details about birth (nothing too graphic) and about sex – again, nothing explicit. **_

"Jack, go get Njord and tell him the baby's coming and we need to get to Thor as quickly as possible", Sam said.

"Are you okay by yourself?" he asked, panicked.

"I'm", she stopped and breathed for a moment. "Oh yeah, that was definitely a contraction. I'm fine Jack – they're not bad yet but I can definitely tell they're for real. I just don't want to be stuck in space with a baby coming. We don't even have any supplies."

"Crap!" He stood up and hurried to the door. Opening it up, he again shouted for the idiot Asgaard. After waiting a few minutes he looked back at Sam. "I don't think he's coming."

"I'm sure he's avoiding us", she commented. "Probably thinks you're going to strangle him or something."

"Yeah, well, the verdict's still out on that one. You sure you'll be okay if I leave for a minute?"

"I'll be fine. The baby won't be here for a long time."

"Right – and you're the one who said she'd be fine if I left for a day and then the one who said the baby isn't coming for at least a week. Forgive me if I have my doubts!"

"Okay, I know – but I really do promise. The contractions are mild and the baby hasn't even dropped. It'll at least be a few hours – so go, get Njord and tell him if he doesn't do something _I'm_ gonna kick his butt."

Jack grinned slightly and saluted. "I'm on my way Ma'am – be back shortly."

He raced through the corridors until he arrived at the Control Room. He entered quickly and approached Njord, who was standing at the main console. Halfway there he ran smack into something and went flying back onto his butt.

"What the HELL!" O'Neill shouted, rubbing his nose, which had been the first part of his body to feel the impact. "What's going on?"

Njord looked at him, fear on his face. "It is a force field General O'Neill. You continue to threaten me so I put it up for my own protection. When we arrive on Othalla I plan to lodge an official complaint against you for your abuse."

"WHAT! Now you listen here you short, gray – moron – _you_ are the one who kidnapped us without a 'by your leave'. On _my_ planet that is grounds for arrest and conviction. You can be damn glad I _didn't_ whup your little gray butt. I would have been perfectly in my rights to defend myself and my wife from your criminal behavior. I can tell you that _I_ will be officially complaining to the Asgaard High Council and to the earth President. You are going to be very sorry that you messed with Jack O'Neill!"

"Believe me General, I already am!"

"Well you'd better listen or you're going to be even sorrier. My wife is about to have a baby at any minute and I **do not want my child to be born on a spaceship with no one to help but a moron of an alien**. How long until we reach Othalla?"

"About two earth hours." Njord answered, suddenly sounding very subdued. He was looking even more frightened – whether from Jack's threats or from the fact that the baby was coming, Jack didn't know.

"Well I suggest you put your foot on the gas and hurry this baby up!"

"I did not think you wanted to hurry the arrival of your -"

"Oh for GOD'S SAKE. I mean go faster! We need to get to Thor as quickly as possible because there's no way in hell I want you to be the one to help deliver my child!"

"I will attempt to go faster General O'Neill." Njord put his head down and adjusted some of the settings on the panel in front of him.

Although in reality he couldn't feel the ship's movements at all, Jack had the strange sensation that the Asgaard vessel had, indeed, sped up.

"There, we should now arrive in one earth hour", Njord said. "I have contacted Commander Thor and he knows of the situation and will be ready upon our arrival."

"Good. Let me know when we get there – and don't just beam us down like before! Colonel Carter is in a very delicate situation and we need to make sure the transport is as careful and gentle as possible."

"I will ensure that it is so."

"Good. I'm going now and I hope I never have to see you again!" He turned and walked out of the control room. He did not see Njord mutter – 'me either – or he might have hit the little alien.

When he returned it was to see Sam in the middle of a contraction. She was holding on to the side of the little cot and was breathing deeply. She acknowledged him with her eyes but obviously couldn't speak. He sat on the cot beside her and took her hand and waited until it was over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to stay calm. He knew that panicking was exactly what she _didn't_ need right now.

"Fine", she answered with a smile. "They're definitely stronger, but still not too bad", she explained. "What happened with Njord?"

"He informed me he's going to lodge a formal complaint about me threatening him", he snorted.

"What? You're kidding? The little twerp! He's the one who kidnapped us."

"I know – that's what I told him. I also told him _I_ was lodging a complaint with the Asgaard High Council about _him_. I think he's scared now."

"Good! What about Thor?"

"Well, we're going faster and we should be there in about 45 minutes. Thor is waiting for us so we can get off the ship and get some help as soon as we arrive."

"Jack, do you think Thor will be able to help?"

"Who? Thor? Yeah, of course. Look, he's studied humans for years so he probably knows more than we do. And they have advanced medical technology anyway. If there is any kind of problem, he'll be able to fix it."

"I hope so", she whispered. "It's just – I don't think they deliver a lot of babies."

"Probably not – but I'm here and I'll help. Look, you're healthy and will do just fine. I don't want you to worry about anything. Just concentrate on baby Carter-O'Neill who is about to be welcomed into the world."

"Yeah, but not _our_ world", she muttered, looking despondent.

"Hey Carter – did you really think that a child of ours would make it into the world in a plain, old boring way at a _hospital_? I mean really – you know us – we always have to do things differently. There aren't many people on earth who will be able to claim they were abducted by aliens and that their child was born on another planet in a different galaxy!"

She stared at him and then had to laugh. "You're right of course. What was I thinking? Being born in an earth hospital is so – passé – so not us. Although I can't imagine little O'Neill announcing to his or her kindergarten class – "I was born on another planet". They'll think our child is crazy."

"Well, we won't say anything at first. We'll wait till O'Neill junior is older and then explain it. And look at it this way – we can make Thor a godparent – and think of the presents he can give our child! Why, he may get a spaceship for his 16th birthday!"

"He?"

"Well he – or she. If it's a she I'm sure she'll be just like her mom and will _definitely_ want a spaceship – the faster the better!"

Just then another contraction hit so Sam was unable to respond. "Oo – kay" she said breathlessly – that was a bit harder."

"Really? Do you need me to get Njord? Do you think you can make it to Othalla?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Jack – I'll let you know when you have to worry."

"We have arrived General O'Neill", Njord's voice could be heard a few minutes later over some kind of loud speaker. "Please prepare to be transported."

Jack reached out and held on to Sam carefully, but this time they rematerialized on a soft surface, with little or no disruption.

"Welcome General O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

Jack whipped his head around. Standing just a few feet behind him was – until today – his favorite alien. "Thor! Thank God. Sam is in labor and is going to have a baby. We need your help."

"I understand the situation General and we are presently monitoring Colonel Carter's condition. I would like to extend my apologies – she was not to have been brought along. The invitation was to be extended only to you."

"_Invitation?_ What invitation? I was kidnapped by that moron you sent to get me. I told him repeatedly to take us back to earth but he refused – said he was told to bring me to see you. Thor, I gotta tell you that this is not the way to treat your friends!"

"I do apologize O'Neill and can assure you that Njord will be disciplined. I have explained to him that his actions were not acceptable. However, now I believe we should focus on Colonel Carter. When the child has arrived safely we can then again discuss how you were retrieved."

"Okay, okay – fine. Sam's in labor – contractions are coming about every five minutes and they're getting stronger. Her water's broken but according to her, the baby hasn't dropped yet. Do you have everything we'll need?"

Thor stood looking at him, his eyes slowly blinking.

"Oh my God – you don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you?" O'Neill asked, suddenly very worried.

"I am sorry. I understand the human birth process – at least, I have read what occurs – but have never witnessed it and do not know the details. We can make sure Samantha remains healthy, but I am afraid I do not know what you will need to ensure the birth happens in the manner in which it is supposed to."

"Great! Just great! We're bloody well kidnapped off our planet and taken to a galaxy 'far far away' to be with a bunch of asexual aliens who clone themselves and don't have a clue how babies are born. Well guess what Thor? You're about to find out! First, I need the following things – I need a constant supply of clean water, soap, lots of clean, soft cloths, blankets – both for Sam and for the baby when it comes, clamps – or some sterile string to tie off the cord." He looked at Sam who was again having a contraction so he reached out and held her hand and looked her deep in the eyes while she rode it out. "You okay?" he said gently when it was done.

"I'm fine – kind of scared though Jack."

"Hey – it'll be okay. I know what we're doing here and you heard Thor – he'll make sure you're okay" he looked at the alien "and that our child is okay too, right Thor?"

"Of course O'Neill. I shall bring the things you need."

"Wait – I need something to wash my hands in – and something to prop Sam up with. Everything has to be totally clean and sterile!"

"I will ensure it O'Neill. The entire room and everything in it will be completely sterile. I will bring everything you need immediately."

Almost before he was done speaking, a table appeared with everything Jack had requested. Thor pointed him to a small machine which was emitting a blue light. "Pass your hands under it – it will kill all germs."

After everything was ready – including the bed which they could lift and maneuver so Sam had support – Jack sat back and looked at his alien friend. "Okay, now we wait", he said. "Can you monitor Sam and the baby both to make sure they're doing okay?"

"Yes indeed O'Neill – we are presently doing so. The baby appears quite strong and healthy as is Samantha."

"Great!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief although his heart was still pounding. He knew he had no choice – it was up to him – but that didn't mean he was happy about what was happening. If anything went wrong – no, don't think that O'Neill. It's going to be just fine.

"Jack, I think it would be good if I got up and moved around. It'll help move things along."

"Okay, if you're sure." He helped her sit and then stand. Keeping his arm around her they slowly began to walk around the room as Thor watched them.

"O'Neill, if I may ask something?" Thor asked tentatively, as he watched the two humans he had grown to like and respect.

"Of course Thor – anything."

"How did Colonel Carter get into this situation? I was unaware that she had been chosen to bear a child."

"Uh – you don't 'get chosen' to bear a child Thor. It's up to the woman to decide when she wants to have a baby."

"She is able to do this on her own? I understood that it took a male and female to create a child?"

Jack sighed – great, just what he needed to be doing right now – teaching the birds and bees to an alien! "Yes Thor – it takes a Daddy and a Mommy to create a baby although it's the 'mommy' who actually has to carry the child. In the case of Colonel Carter – she is the one who 'chose' to carry it and have a baby. Is that clear?"

"Yes O'Neill, thank you. However, my understanding of human relations is that usually a 'pair' – a 'Mommy and Daddy' as you say, come together and have physical relations in order for the male sperm and female ovum to join together to begin to create the child."

"Yeah – that's right?" Jack said. "So?"

"So, who was the male who provided the sperm which fertilized Colonel Carter's 'ovum'?"

Jack was sure he heard a snort – which she quickly turned into a cough – from his loving wife. He turned to glare at her but she was staring straight ahead – very resolutely.

"Uh – I guess that would be me Thor", he answered calmly, although he could feel his face heat up a bit. God – would this day never end?

"You?" Thor asked in surprise. "I was not aware that you and Colonel Carter were engaged in a sexual relationship."

"Yes,– I mean – hell Thor – we're _married_!"

"Married? As in you have chosen to join yourself together permanently and to have sexual relations regularly in order to propagate your species?"

"Geesh – put that way it sounds rather – cold Thor."

"I did not mean to imply anything General. It is just my understanding that marriage often precedes the decision to have children."

"Yeah – sometimes. Look Colonel Carter and I love each other – _that's_ why we got married and now she's going to have a baby. I think we need to concentrate on that." Since another contraction had started, it was a good opportunity for Jack to end the conversation, and focus on his wife. He could tell that the contractions were, indeed, getting stronger. After the last one was finished, he let her sit down and then wet a cloth and gently wiped the sweat from her face. After a while she stood up again and resumed her walk, Jack at her side.

Thor, of course, was intrigued, and not quite ready to give up the conversation. "So, General, how often did you and Colonel Carter engage in sexual relations prior to her conceiving the child?"

This time he _knew_ that Sam was laughing. He turned and glared at her again but she didn't even try and hide the fact this time. Instead she was shaking and clutching her stomach. He shook his head in disgust – "just you wait Samantha Carter!" He turned back to Thor. "I don't know Thor – and it's – kind of a private matter between Sam and me."

"Again I apologize – I did not mean to offend. It is simply a unique opportunity for me to find out more about human relations. I have often wondered but had no one to ask. I did not know if it was something you must do repeatedly or if it occurred after a single sexual encounter."

Jack sighed again and shook his head. "Thor – sometimes it takes a while for humans to conceive but sexual relations are for more than that anyway – it's – an expression of love between humans."

"So, you continued to have relations even after Colonel Carter conceived?" Thor asked in surprise.

Jack knew he shouldn't get embarrassed – this was all academic to Thor – but he did find the conversation quite uncomfortable. He'd never actually had to talk about his sex life before.

"Uh – yeah. Look Thor, sex – uh sexual relations can and do occur at any time in a relationship – before conception, during pregnancy and even when the couple aren't planning on having children. It's something we – enjoy."

"Oh", Thor appeared lost for words for a second. He then turned to Carter. "Colonel Carter, is it not difficult for you to engage in a sexual relationship with General O'Neill when your abdomen is so distended? My understanding of the human body is that it would be virtually impossible for him to - "

This time it was Jack who choked and Sam who glared. "It's – a little difficult Thor" she interrupted quickly, "but we manage."

"How?"

"Yes Samantha – how?" Jack smirked.

"I think you'll have to ask General O'Neill Thor. I feel a contraction coming on", she said in relief.

Thor turned expectantly to Jack, awaiting the answer. "Sorry Thor – maybe another time – I have to help Sam now!" Thank God for contractions, he thought! He didn't know how he would have answered that last one!

For the next few moments Jack helped his wife as she dealt with another contraction. They were becoming harder all the time, although she assured him she was still okay. "It's not too bad Jack. I can handle it."

"Would you like me to give you something for the pain Colonel Carter?" Thor asked.

"Would it be safe for the baby Thor?" she asked. "I kind of wanted to avoid drugs if I could."

"I – do not know. I am not as conversant on the physiology of human infants. I have never had the opportunity to observe them this close."

"Well, in that case I'd better not, but thank you."

"You are welcome. I can, of course, remove the child from you with our beaming technology if that would make the process simpler."

Both Jack and Sam turned towards Thor, their expressions almost identical. "What? You can _beam_ the baby out?"

"Yes, just as we have done with Goa'uld who have taken over a host. The technology is not difficult."

"Okay Thor – just one thing – I'd really rather you didn't compare my baby to a Goa'uld – that's just – wrong. As for beaming" he turned and looked at Sam, a question in his eyes.

"No Thor, but thank you. The birth process is actually healthy for the child and I don't know what it would do to it or to me. If something goes wrong though, it is an option."

"You are welcome and I will defer to your wishes." Thor continued to stand and watch the humans as they walked around the room. He was surprised at how calm they appeared as Colonel Carter seemed to be in increasing amounts of pain. He was also surprised at how long the process was taking. They'd already been here for much longer than he expected. He thought it would be quick, after what Njord had told him. The poor Asgaard had been terrified, certain that the human child would arrive while still on the ship.

"May I ask another question", he finally spoke, when the next contraction had subsided.

Jack sighed, looking quite pained.

"Sure Thor", Sam answered with a smile. She had quite enjoyed the conversation between the alien and her husband.

"Why do you continue to use the name Carter? Does a human female not take the male's name upon marriage?"

"Uh – sometimes they do but a lot of women keep their names now. I use 'Carter' at work and professionally but 'O'Neill' at other times."

"Is that not confusing?"

"No, it's quite common –" Sam grimaced as another contraction began. They were coming much more quickly now. "I – Jack, you'd better check and see how far I'm dilated."

"What?' he said, looking panicked.

"Just take a look and see how far I'm dilated and if you can see the head. I'm pretty sure the baby has dropped now – I feel the pressure quite far down. Let me lie down and you can take a look."

"God Sam – I don't even know what to look _for_."

"It's okay – you can describe it to me. It should be pretty obvious if the head is there."

Jack helped his wife onto the bed and then began to help her remove her pants. Fortunately she'd been wearing maternity sweats so they were easy to remove. Just as he began to pull them down he remembered their observer. "Uh Thor – I think we need some privacy here."

Thor blinked at him in that way that meant he didn't understand what the crazy Tauri was saying. "I would like to observe the head as well O'Neill", he answered directly.

"No – sorry Thor but this is one 'observation' which you're gonna skip." O'Neill gestured with his finger, indicating Thor should turn around. "No peaking now!"

He was pretty sure he heard Thor sigh, but really didn't care. There was no way anyone other than him was going to be looking right now – and he really wished it didn't have to be him.

Once Sam was undressed – at least the bottom half of her – he grabbed a blanket and put it over her so that a minimal amount was showing. She spread her legs and bent her knees. "Can you see anything?" she asked.

"Yeah – but not - " He bent over and did what he had to to take a look – sure that he wouldn't have a clue at what he was seeing. He was actually shocked, therefore, when he saw that, not only was she dilated – "oh my God Sam", he hissed.

"What? What is it?" she asked, frightened.

"It's – I think I see the head." He carefully reached in until his finger touched it. He could see a small patch of brown hair. "It's got hair Sam", he called out, as if that was the most miraculous thing in the world. "I can see our baby."

"Good. Can you tell how much I've dilated?"

"Uh – about that much", he showed her with his hand.

"Okay – oh, here comes - " the next contraction was particularly fierce and Jack suffered with her. The fascinating thing was he could see the baby's head move a bit as the contraction hit. Still, it was clear there wasn't enough space for it to come out yet. She still had a ways to go.

He covered her back up and sat down beside her. "Want a drink?"

"Yes please", she nodded. Once he'd given her a drink he bathed her face with a cool cloth.

"You're doing amazing Sam", he said. "I love you so much and I'm sorry this had to happen like this."

"I'm not", she smiled. "Actually I kind of like it just being us – and Thor of course."

Oops, he'd forgotten about Thor. "You can turn around now Thor", he said to the alien's back.

"Thank you O'Neill." Thor slowly walked towards the bed. "You are well Colonel Carter?"

"I'm fine Thor, just anxious for the baby to get here."

"Does it usually take this long?" he asked.

"It often takes longer. Sometimes it takes almost a day for some women to have a baby."

"Is that not rather inefficient?" asked the alien.

"Maybe inefficient Thor – but at least we can _do _it!"

"Jack! I don't think he means to be –"

"Rude?"

Thor looked between the two humans, unsure what he had done. "I am sorry – I certainly am not attempting to be impolite. It just appears as if it is a painful process and I thought that humans would have discovered a way to shorten the process."

"Look Thor", Jack turned to the alien. "We believe that the 'process' as you call it, is natural – the way evolution or God or whatever you believe in means for it to happen. We don't believe in screwing around with it. I would think that you especially would understand that. Look at what playing around with things did for you guys!"

Sam put her hand on Jack's arm, trying to stop him, not wanting to offend their friend. He relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Look , I don't mean to be rude either – it's just that right now isn't exactly the best time to be discussing human biology. I really need to concentrate on Sam."

"I understand O'Neill and I am sorry. I also must agree with you – the Asgaard have made mistakes by trying to manipulate nature. I will now be quiet."

"Thank you!"

Over the next few hours the pain grew steadily worse, and Sam could no longer walk. The contractions were getting closer and closer and it was becoming more difficult for her to handle the pain. Jack was tempted to ask Thor to intervene but when he'd tried mentioning it to Sam she'd practically ripped his throat out. She still wanted to do it 'naturally'.

"I can handle it Jack", she said, her face covered in sweat. "Just stick with me. As long as you're here I can do this."

"You know I'll be here Sam. Don't ever worry about that."

"I don't", she smiled. "If there's anyone in this world I trust, it's you!"

He checked her a couple of more times and could tell that she was getting closer to the actual birth. The baby's head was clearly visible now, with only a small ring of Sam's cervix still around the edges. He remembered the videos and books and knew that when that retracted she'd be ready to go.

Of course, that was when she suddenly decided she could no longer do this. He remembered too that this was natural in the 'transition' stage – but he couldn't help but feel slightly panicked himself. He forced himself to be calm though and try and talk her through it.

"I can't Jack. Please, get it out of me. I can't do this. I'm a failure!"

"No you're not honey. You'll be just fine. This just means that it's close and you're going to have the baby soon."

"No Jack – it's stuck. It'll never come out and I'll be pregnant forever!"

He almost laughed, but knew it was more than his life was worth to do so. Instead he continued to wipe her face and say calm and soothing words.

"Would you like me to beam the baby out now?" a little voice sounded at his shoulder. Jack turned and looked at a very frightened looking Thor.

"No, it's okay buddy. She'll be fine."

"But she says she is unable to continue and sounds as if she is in great pain. Does Colonel Carter not know when she has reached her limit?"

"Uh – this is just a stage. It's natural for humans – for women – to get a bit panicky at this stage. It just means she'll be ready to push soon."

"Push?"

"Yeah – push the baby out."

"I did not realize she had to push it. I thought it made its way on its own."

"No – it needs a little help."

Without warning Sam turned her head and threw up, all over Thor who was standing by her head. He looked down at himself and blinked – then looked up at Jack. "Is this natural as well?"

"I'm afraid so Thor."

"I'm so sorry Thor", Sam began to cry. "See, I'm useless!"

"You're not useless Sam, you're having a baby. And Thor didn't mind, did you Thor?"

"I – no, that is fine Colonel Carter – I – will go and wash."

Jack could hear the little guy muttering as he headed towards the 'sink'. He was pretty sure he heard something about human 'inefficiency' and 'yuck' – although he could have been wrong on that last one.

"Jack!"

"What?" he turned back to Sam.

"JACK!"

"God – what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing – I think – God, I need to push."

"Really? Are you sure."

"Of COURSE I'M SURE! It's my body for God's sake."

"Let me just check, okay?"

"Fine – just hurry up."

He lifted the blanket and again looked. He could see that her cervix had retracted completely and the head was right there, ready to come out. He lifted his head and grinned at his wife. "Okay Sam – let's do this!"

He helped prop her up so that she was comfortable. "Thor, come over here – I need your help." The alien walked over reluctantly – staying well away from Sam's head.

"What would you like me to do O'Neill?" he asked.

"Just stay by Sam – hold her hand if she needs it – and give her a drink of water when she asks."

"She will not – empty the contents of her stomach again will she?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Probably not – although you never know."

Another blink. Jack was pretty sure that he was beginning to read the different blinks about as well as he could now decipher Teal'c's eyebrow. This was definitely an 'oh great!' blink.

"O'Neill, one more question. I have been asked by a number of Asgaard scientists if they could observe the birth. It is of interest to many of them."

"Sorry buddy – but this is a private affair. You will just have to tell them about it."

"As you wish O'Neill."

"Okay – let's get this show on the road. Sam, anytime you are ready."

For some strange reason – and Jack didn't know what it was – he was no longer feeling nervous. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the fact that now he was actually doing something – but he felt calm and relaxed. He realized, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this was similar to going into battle. Beforehand there was panic and fear, but once things got started he would feel calm and focused. He knew this wasn't a battle – but was the most important moment of his life.

For the next twenty minutes Sam pushed with all her strength. She started to screech at one point which didn't help her push efficiently.

"Sam", he instructed, "if you're going to yell – remember what the midwife said – keep your voice as low as possible. That'll help you push."

She nodded briefly. "Water", she instructed. Thor was being great and he quickly offered her a drink. He also helped her sit up a bit, although he wasn't exactly the strongest being in the universe. Still – he was supportive, which helped.

The next contraction hit and Sam did what Jack suggested and kept her voice low – almost humming. It was better, and he could see the baby's head move more with each push.

"Okay, it's coming babe, but I think we need you to sit up a bit more to give it a hand. Can you do that?"

Thor helped her, as much as she could, until she was almost squatting. Fortunately the Asgaard bed helped offer her some support.

"Push Sam! Come on, you can do it."

With much encouragement, and lots of sweating Sam kept pushing. Later on she'd admit that it was the hardest, most painful thing she'd ever done. At the time, however, she was concentrating so hard she almost didn't notice until –

"Oh God – it hurts!" She felt a terrific burning pain as the baby's head passed out of the birth canal and into the world. Suddenly it was over and she felt the baby slip into the world, into its father's arms.

"Sam!" She looked to see Jack holding the baby who was covered in white and streaks of red. Tears were running down Jack's face but he had a smile as well. He carefully placed the mewling infant on her stomach.

She gently put her hand on the baby's back as Thor put a soft blanket over it to keep it warm. She looked up at her husband. "We have a son Jack!" she whispered.

"I know", he smiled crookedly, overcome with the emotion of the moment. "He's beautiful."

She lay there, simply holding the baby as Jack cut the cord. She then pulled her son up until he was resting on her chest. She uncovered his head to see two little black eyes staring at her intently while his little mouth rooted for her breast. She guided his head until he began to suckle.

A few seconds later she felt another strong contraction and soon the afterbirth was expelled. Jack cleaned her up and finally, when he was finished, he moved to her head.

He didn't say anything – simply reached down and very carefully placed his large hand on the baby's head. He gently stroked him with his thumb as tears continued to run down his cheeks. After a minute he lifted his head. "Thank you", he said quietly. "you're beautiful Sam."

"Thank _you_ Jack", she leaned forward slightly and gave him a gentle kiss. "He's just like his father" she said, looking down at their baby.

"Really? I can't see his face well enough yet to tell."

"I wasn't talking about his looks – I was talking about the fact that he took to the breast so well!"

He broke out laughing. "Yeah, that's my boy!"

The two new parents continued to admire their son, even after he had finished his first meal. Neither of them saw Thor, the alien who had so curiously watched the process of human birth, quietly leave the room. For once he understood that this was not about science or about studying human beings. No – he knew what he was seeing was something precious. It was about a new family and the love they had for each other. Now was not a time for observers, but a time for this family to be together.

"Where's Thor?" Sam asked after a while. Jack was holding the baby and looking at him adoringly. She didn't think she'd ever seen anything so wonderful in her life.

"Huh?" he looked around. "He must have left. I'm sure he'll be back."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" he said, staring down at his son.

"Tell me I didn't throw up on Thor."

He looked up then and grinned. "Sorry – you did. I don't remember ever seeing him so surprised."

She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh God, I'll never be able to look him in the face again."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. He'll probably be able to tell the other Asgaard all about it and he'll be famous. It's an unusual human phenomenon you know."

"Oh God", she repeated. "I'll be famous on Othalla for vomiting on one of their citizens."

It was a short while later that they heard a knock on the door – which was rather surprising as it wasn't a custom they'd observed the Asgaard use. "Come in", called Jack.

"O'Neill, is now a good time for me to visit?" Thor asked hesitatingly.

"Of course, come on in and meet the newest O'Neill."

"I would be honored." Thor walked over to where Sam was now holding the baby. She moved the blanket away from his face so the alien commander could see the now sleeping infant.

"He is truly beautiful Colonel Carter, General O'Neill. I offer you my sincere congratulations."

"Thanks Thor – and thank you for your help", Sam said. "And I'm – uh – sorry about throwing up on you."

"That is quite alright", he said. "It was a phenomenon I have never before witnessed therefore a learning experience."

Jack choked back a laugh but when Sam looked at him his face was completely blank. She knew she was going to hear about this one for years!

"I thought you would like to know that our monitors show both you and the infant are very healthy. There is minor damage to you Colonel Carter from the birth. I am happy to repair that if you would like."

Sam was sore and knew that she'd torn a bit. Jack had said it wasn't too bad but if Thor could fix that? "Sure Thor, that would be great – as long as it doesn't mess up my system for breastfeeding."

"No, it will only repair the local damage." He turned on a machine overhead which passed a light over her abdomen and pubic area. Instantly she felt better.

"Wow – that's great Thor – thanks!"

"You are welcome." He turned back to O'Neill. "I am happy to return you and your family to earth at your convenience O'Neill. The High Council would like to officially offer its apologies for any inconvenience we caused you and Colonel Carter. They would also like me to convey to you the fact that the Asgaard people are honored that your child was born on Othalla. As the first child born here in millennia we view it as a great portent. The Council has conferred Asgaard citizenship on your son and he will be under the protection of our people and will have all the rights of any Asgaard."

"Wow Thor – that's – amazing! Thank you. As for going home" he looked over at Sam "I think the sooner the better. We'd like to be at home and also to see our friends."

"I understand O'Neill. We can leave immediately. When you feel ready I would like to invite you and your family to return so that your son can be shown to the others. They are all very interested to see our newest citizen."

"Sounds good." Thor turned to leave. "Uh Thor – by the way – what did you want me for in the first place?"

Thor stopped and looked at O'Neill. "I wanted to ask you to explain the phenomenon of 'hockey' to me. It appears frequently in your conversation and the High Council was confused as to what role this plays in your life. As you know, you are seen by the Asgaard as the next step in human evolution, so we were wondering of this 'hockey' is something we should study."

This time it was Jack who simply blinked. It took him a while before he could find the words to even answer. "Are you telling me – are you honestly – do you mean -?. My God! You had us kidnapped and we were forced to have our baby in another galaxy because of _hockey_?"

"Yes", Thor blinked. "Is that a problem?"

"A problem? No – I guess it's not a problem. It's – " Suddenly, without warning, he began to laugh. "Oh my God – Sam – this could only have happened to us!" Pretty soon he was bent over in paroxysms of laughter. "Hockey!"

Thor looked at him strangely, wondering if the trauma of the birth had affected O'Neill. When he looked in concern towards Colonel Carter he was relieved to see her smiling. These humans were very strange, he realized, not for the first time.

He turned and walked to the door. "I will beam you up and we will return to earth immediately O'Neill, Colonel Carter", he said.

Jack continued to laugh but waved at his friend. He was sure he led the most bizarre life ever.

They were heading home, he sighed to himself. He couldn't wait to get back into their house and relax. He was exhausted, but in a good way. He looked over at the bed – which had been transported to the ship with Sam in it – and looked at his wife. She was slightly disheveled and her hair was still damp from sweat – but he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face.

He smiled too as he watched her. She had been so brave, so calm and strong. He wasn't surprised – that was the woman he had married. He again thanked his lucky stars that she'd shown up that day at his cabin. With all they'd been through the last few months – the ups, the downs, he would never, ever regret what had happened.

He drew his eyes away from his wife down to the small, sleeping bundle in his arms. He gently traced the soft skin on his cheek, smiling when the little boy turned his head automatically towards him, as if looking for the breast again. "You really are my boy, aren't you", he whispered. Sam said he looked just like him too – and he could sort of see it – although mostly he looked like Charlie.

He felt a soft pang in his chest at the thought, but didn't allow it to take hold. Instead he said a silent prayer, asking his older son to watch out for his younger brother. He then allowed the joy of the moment to fill him. He gazed at the small, warm body in his arms – knowing he'd been blessed and that right here, right now, he was the luckiest man in the universe.

He watched as the baby's lips moved in its sleep –his tiny bow mouth so precious. He gently lifted the warm bundle up and laid his face alongside that of his son. He breathed in the innocent, baby smell and softly kissed his cheek.

"I love you my son", he murmured into the velvet skin.

He didn't see his wife, her eyes open, look at the two of them with love and joy and tenderness. She smiled gently and closed her eyes again – knowing that life could not get any better.


	3. The Godfathers

_**A shortish epilogue to 'With Asgaard Apologies' – because there isn't enough fluff in the world!**_

"Is everything alright General O'Neill?", Thor ran into the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. Jack looked up at the totally panicked face of the Asgaard Commander and spoke, over the wails of his son.

"Everything's fine Thor. We're just changing his diaper and I guess he doesn't like it too much."

Thor stood staring at the three humans in front of him. Colonel Carter was doing something with the naked child, who continued to screech at the top of its lungs, while O'Neill looked on proudly.

"He's got a strong set of lungs", O'Neill proclaimed, looking at his son in awe. "Do you think he's cold?" he asked Sam.

"I don't know – maybe. He probably just doesn't like the feel of the cool air on his skin. Babies prefer to be swaddled up warmly at this age", she said, as if she was already an expert. She finished with the make-shift diaper – a piece of soft cloth Thor had provided – and quickly wrapped her son up again. He almost immediately stopped his crying and turned his head, rooting for more food.

"You can't be hungry _again_" Sam spoke to the baby. "I just finished feeding you."

"Maybe the child needs something more solid", Thor interjected.

"Nope – he's perfectly fine with Mommy's milk" smiled Jack. "Human babies can't eat anything solid for about 6 months", he told his alien friend.

Thor looked back at the baby and frowned. "Human offspring seem to be a lot of work", he said. "It would appear that cloning is much simpler."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much fun!" Jack smiled and took the baby from Sam. "You see Thor, parents are programmed to look after their young and love and nurture them. In return, they love us and think we're the best – until they become teenagers, at which time we simply embarrass them!" He reached down and kissed the downy head of the little boy.

Thor just shook his head, still unsure what to make of these Tauri who'd he'd spent so many years trying to understand. "We will be arriving shortly", he finally said. "I must return to the Control Room. "Would you like me to deliver you to your home General, Colonel?"

"That'd be great Thor. Uh – here, let me walk with you for a ways." He turned to Sam. "Just rest okay? I'm going to take the little one for a walk and settle him down." He followed Thor out into the corridor. "Uh Thor? Could I ask a favor?" Jack grinned. He explained what he wanted and Thor agreed.

"Thanks! That'll be great."

"O'Neill, let me apologize again for all the inconvenience the Asgaard have caused you and Colonel Carter. Please be sure that we will always ask in future, before transporting you."

"It's okay Thor, we understand it was a misunderstanding – but don't ever let me see that twerp of a Njord again! When the baby is a bit older we'll talk about going to Othalla to introduce him to his fellow citizens. Thank you for all your help."

"You are welcome. Thank _you_ for allowing me to be present at the birth of your child. It was an honor and a wonderful thing to witness. I wish your new family all the best."

With that Jack said goodbye and headed back to Sam.

"God, it's good to be back", Sam said as she rested on their bed, the baby snuggled in her arms. "I don't want to go anywhere for a long time."

"How are you feeling", Jack asked, sitting down beside her.

"Fine – a little tired but Thor took care of any soreness. It's too bad we can't clone him", she stopped and laughed – "I take that back, he's already been cloned hundreds of times. I guess what I meant was too bad we couldn't keep him down here. It would certainly save a lot on medical bills!"

"Speaking of which – we should probably contact your midwife and OB."

"And say what exactly? This is going to be kind of hard to explain."

"Oh, I don't know – just tell them we were visiting friends and the baby decided to come early. They don't need to know where our friends live."

"Really? And here I thought we should tell them we were in a different _galaxy_."

"Tsk, tsk, Mrs. O'Neill – no need for sarcasm! You should leave that to me."

"I usually do Jack!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" A shout drifted up from downstairs, followed by:

"Indeed!"

Sam looked at Jack in shock upon hearing voices from downstairs. "Jack, what did you do?"

The General grinned. "I told Thor to bring Daniel and Teal'c over for a visit." He stood up and walked to the door. "Hey guys, up here!"

They could hear the footsteps of their two friends as they hurried up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Jack – what the hell is this?" Daniel rushed into the room, followed closely by Teal'c.

"Hey, you guys did this to me at my wedding – I thought you deserved a little payback."

"Yeah okay, but we were in the middle of a briefing! Landry's going to be furious."

"Oops", Jack replied, looking far from repentant. "I guess I'll have to call him and tell him that for some unaccounted reason Thor beamed you over here."

"Unaccounted? Are you telling me you're going to blame Thor for this?"

"Why not? He's not around to defend himself and anyway, he owes us."

"He owes you? Owes you what?" Daniel sputtered.

"Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said softly, staring over at Sam

"What Teal'c?" Daniel turned and looked at him, a frown on his face. "What?" he repeated.

"Is that not a child that Colonel Carter is holding?"

"What? A child? I don't think so - " Daniel stopped dead as he turned to face Sam who was leaning back on the bed, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Daniel, Teal'c. Welcome to our house. I'd like to introduce you to our son." She held the baby so her two friends could see his face. He was presently sound asleep and looked angelic.

"Sam, Jack, what!" Daniel said, practically incoherent. Teal'c, on the other hand, slowly made his way over to the bed and looked at the small infant.

"He is beautiful Samantha, O'Neill. Congratulations!"

"Do you want to hold him Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"I would be honored." He reached down and gently picked up the small bundle.

Jack looked on in pride and also with some humor. It was really something seeing his huge Jaffa friend holding a tiny baby. His son was dwarfed by his friend, but he could tell that Teal'c knew exactly what he was doing.

"When – when did this happen Jack?" Daniel asked, still looking stunned.

"Yesterday", Jack said calmly, still looking at Teal'c. "He was born on Othalla", he went on to explain, as if it was nothing unusual.

"_Othalla_! You're joking, right?"

"No, he's not joking Daniel. Thor sent a -"

"Moron!" Jack interrupted.

"Yes – well, he sent a rather – okay – _stupid_ Asgaard to invite Jack to meet with Thor-"

"To discuss _hockey_", Jack said in disgust.

Daniel looked at him in surprise. He'd never heard Jack say 'hockey' in that tone of voice before.

"Yes, well Thor meant for Njord – that was the -"

"-Moron's -"

"Jack, will you please let me tell the story!"

"Sorry."

"Njord beamed Jack up, and since I was sitting with him at the time, I got beamed up as well. When Jack told Njord -"

"- the Moron."

"When Jack told him to take us home he refused, saying that Thor wanted to see him. On the way there I went into labor. Fortunately we arrived on Othalla before the baby was born."

"Oh my God, you're serious. You actually had the baby in _another galaxy_?"

"Shhh Daniel Jackson. You will disturb the infant", admonished Teal'c as he gently rocked the now fussy child.

"Oh – sorry. But still", he said in a loud whisper, "that's crazy. I mean, you must be the first humans ever to have their child _in a different galaxy_."

"Probably", Jack said matter of factly.

"Did Thor – I mean – who delivered the baby?"

"That would be me", Jack said, more than a touch of pride in his voice. "And I did a great job, didn't I Sam?"

"Uh yeah Jack – you did great", she said, her eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I know you did most of the work! She was amazing Daniel, Teal'c. I mean, it was pretty scary being so far away from help but she handled it like – well like the incredible person she is."

"Wow, that's amazing guys. Congratulations! I assume everyone's healthy?"

"Yeah – my back is a touch stiff from -"

"Jack! Yes Daniel, we're all fine. Thor didn't have a clue about delivering babies, but he made sure we were both healthy. And Jack _was_ wonderful. He knew what he was doing and made it all okay for me. In the end it turned out to be a beautiful experience."

"Yeah, it was", Jack smiled at her.

"And pretty funny too!"

"Sam!" Jack warned.

"Well you have to admit that Thor asking all about the birds and bees _was_ pretty funny." She turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "You should have seen Jack's face when Thor asked who had contributed the sperm to make the baby! I thought Jack was going to burst a blood vessel!"

"Yes, it was almost as funny as you throwing up on him", Jack retaliated. He was pleased to see Sam's face turn slightly red.

"You – threw up on Thor?" Daniel asked, laughing.

"Yes well, I was in intense labor at the time. I couldn't help it!"

"How did he react, Colonel Carter", Teal'c asked with interest.

"He said that it was - interesting to observe a 'natural human phenomenon'" she said.

"He said 'yuck'", Jack explained.

"He did not!"

"Yup – he did. I distinctly heard him."

Jack was noticing Daniel and he spoke. The younger man had slowly made his way over to where Teal'c was holding the baby and looked down at the now quiet child. who Teal'c had soothed back to sleep.

"He _is_ beautiful guys", Daniel said in a hushed voice. "He looks like you Jack", he noted, a gentle smile on his face. He looked up at his two friends. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks Danny", Jack said softly. "I wanted you two to be the first – humans – to see our son. You guys are the godfathers you know."

"I am honored O'Neill. I will not take the responsibility lightly."

"Thanks Jack – me either by the way. You both know that we'll always be here for your son."

"We know Teal'c, Daniel, thank you. That's why there was no one else we would have picked. We're also going to ask Cassie to be godmother."

"That is a good choice. She will care greatly for the child."

"Uh – what's his name?" Daniel finally asked, looking down at his godson.

"Funny you should ask that" Jack answered, looking at his wife. "We uh haven't decided yet" he said.

"We can't agree" nodded Sam.

"Yeah, she wanted to name him _Brandon_" he said in disgust.

"Brandon is a nice name!" she defended.

"Not for a son of mine!"

"Well it's better than _Homer_!"

"Hey, I never said I wanted to name him Homer!"

"You did too!"

"I was joking."

"And were you joking about 'Gretzky'?"

"Well – okay, I agree, it's not the best for a first name – but it _would_ be different and he'll probably want to play hockey anyway."

"I am not having a child by the name of 'Gretzky O'Neill."

"No?"

"No."

Jack turned to look at his friends, who were both trying not to grin. "So guys, any ideas?"

"On Chulak it is customary to name a child after a recent battle. The second name was usually that of the Goa'uld one served."

"Okay" he looked at Sam. "I don't think I really want to name him after a battle and I'm certainly not giving him a name of any Goa'uld!"

"No, of course not", Sam agreed. "Thanks Teal'c, but I think we'll pass on those names."

"I understand Samantha, O'Neill. You could name him "Tro'tac."

"Uh – that's – what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means child of a warrior. It would be very fitting considering both his parents are warriors."

"Thank you Teal'c – that is very kind. I think though that we'd better stick to an earth name. Boys can be especially cruel to kids with different names", Sam said gently.

"Yeah, sorry buddy – but we appreciate the suggestion." Jack said. "Daniel, what about you? You must have some ideas?"

"You guys haven't agreed on _any _names?"

"Well, we agreed on the middle names and on a girl's name, but that won't do us any good. No, we need you to help us. It has to be something that's not too weird or girly."

"Girly? Brandon is _not_ girly!"

"I didn't say it was – I just don't like it."

"It's better than 'Gretzky'."

"Hey guys!" Daniel said. "I'm sure we can figure out something you both like! Let me think." For the next few minutes he ran through all the names he could think of. If Sam liked one then Jack didn't and vice-versa. He could see that this would be a lengthy process.

"I'm getting hungry", Jack suddenly announced. Just then his son let out a whimper and within moments had begun to cry. "You're hungry too little man! Teal'c, Daniel, why don't we go downstairs and fix some lunch while Sam feeds Gretzky."

"Over my dead body, Jack!"

He grinned and headed out the door. Teal'c handed the now crying baby to his mother. "Thank you for letting me hold him Colonel Carter", he said. "It has been many years since I held a child. It is a wonderful feeling."

"It is, isn't it", she smiled at Teal'c. "Daniel, after he's fed you can hold him if you want."

"Uh – yeah – sure", said a panicked looking archaeologist. He quickly headed to the door, followed by Teal'c.

A short while later Sam came downstairs carrying a well-fed, changed and happy baby. His eyes were wide open and he was staring intently at the face of his mother, about all he could see at this age. He'd found his mouth with his little fist and was sucking on it intently.

"Here Sam, we fixed you a sandwich", Jack told her. "I'll take the baby. Hey Daniel, what about you – do you want to hold your godson?"

"I've never – I'm not – are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Daniel. Here", Jack reached over and handed the baby to Daniel, who took him carefully, as if worried he'd break.

"God, he's so little!"

"Actually he was pretty big – almost nine pounds according to Thor", Sam explained between bites.

Daniel stood watching the baby for a few minutes until suddenly he broke out in a huge smile. "He's gorgeous! Hi guy", he said to the baby. "Don't you worry! Your Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Danny will teach you all the things you need to know. I'll teach you all about artifacts and archaeology and maybe a few languages. Teal'c can teach you how to lift your eyebrow in _just_ the right way and he can explain all about Jaffa humor. Your Mommy will teach you how to be real smart."

"And what about Daddy, Daniel", Jack asked.

"Oh, your Daddy will teach you – how to play with a yo-yo! Yup, you'll be one smart boy!"

"Okay, so let's do names!" Jack announced. Everyone groaned. "Hey, the poor kid needs a name. He can't go around being called 'Baby Carter-O'Neill".

After another lengthy session in which Daniel tossed out names – everything from Aaron to Zurl – they were almost ready to give up. "Maybe we should just name him 'Junior'", suggested Sam.

"Are you kidding? No way. That's just – yuck. Reminds me of Teal'c's Junior – no offense Teal'c."

"None taken O'Neill. I too would find it distressing were you to name your son 'Junior'".

"How about Alexander", threw in Daniel, about ready to give up. "It means 'protector of mankind' which would be kind of appropriate since he's your son."

There was dead silence during which Jack and Sam looked at each other. "I – kind of like it", said Jack cautiously.

"So do I", Sam said, equally as cautiously. "It goes well with 'Carter-O'Neill' and it's a good boy's name."

"Yes it is. I can't believe we didn't think of it!"

"You were too intent on a hockey name!"

"And you wanted something – Brandonishy."

"Brandonishy?"

"You know what I mean."

She sighed. "So, are we agreed on Alexander?"

"Yeah – I think so." He looked over at his son, still in Daniel's arms. "Can I have him Daniel?"

After his friend had given him back his son he looked into the slate-grey eyes of the little boy. "Alexander! Yup it suits you." He lifted the boy up so that everyone could see him. "I introduce to you Alexander Jacob Charles Carter-O'Neill!"

"A big name for a little boy", Daniel smiled.

"Indeed! But it is fitting. "I welcome you Alexander Carter-O'Neill. You are a child who is well-loved."

"Yes, that he is!" Jack kissed the baby's cheek and took him over to his mother. "Here you go Mommy – our son, Alexander!"


End file.
